


直播事故

by SUMIRE939



Category: ly²
Genre: KPL - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUMIRE939/pseuds/SUMIRE939
Summary: 易感期的Alpha易哭，易敏感脆弱，并且极度渴望他们的伴侣，对伴侣具有极高的依赖性（另外浓度过高的Alpha信息素会诱导Omega提前进入发情期）
Relationships: 麟柚
Kudos: 3





	直播事故

#烟草味Alpha麟羽×柚子味Omega蓝柚  
#ooc有，逻辑混乱有，dirty talk有一点  
#非典型ABO，麟羽易感期，蓝柚信息素不敏感设定  
#新春快乐，祝大家鼠年吉祥！

最近几天，麟羽的情绪有些不对劲，似乎有点……呃，敏感脆弱过头了。  
信息素满屋乱窜，虽然队员大多是Beta，没什么影响，但是这样一天天下去也不行，大家对这都挺没辙的。  
蓝柚成了被影响最为严重的一个人，虽然他对信息素不太敏感，但是麟羽成天就赖在他身边不走，像跟屁虫一样，稍微拉远一点距离就要哭。  
是真的哭哭啼啼，大有一副受了天大的委屈的样子。  
蓝柚是真的被烦到不行，他还想不明白麟羽这几天是有什么毛病，为什么就非得来烦他。  
“他这几天是易感期吧，你就陪他一下好了，这几天过了就没事了。”全队唯二的Alpha六点六是这么跟蓝柚说的。  
“为什么非是我啊？”蓝柚想不明白。  
“啊？他不是标记你了吗？就你之前第一次发//情期那会儿。”一诺从旁边拖着凳子挪过来，“那肯定是你去啊。”  
“那不是临时标记吗……？不对，不是，我……那个，他……”蓝柚想到上次发//情期的事情就有点脸红和语无伦次，“你们为什么……”  
“你又不抽烟，你还满身烟味，随便想想也能猜的到啊。”一诺举着手机笑了半天，“行了行了你去陪他吧，他刚又在微信上闹着找你了。”

虽然事很多，但是每天该刷的直播时间还是要刷。蓝柚之前调整心态还差了挺久，所以今天晚上还是要继续完成他的直播任务。  
队员们受不了麟羽在旁边嘤嘤嘤嘤，干脆把他和蓝柚单独扔到了另一个不太大的房间去，让麟羽别再祸害其他人。  
“你今天播吗？”蓝柚无奈地默许了旁边这个大型“蚊香”的在场。  
“我不播，我就在这边看你播行吗？”麟羽耸耸鼻子，委委屈屈地开口。  
“你不要这样……我开始播的时候你可不可以不要哭了……”蓝柚叹了口气，找了个地方连上了电脑和摄像头，随手指了指旁边的位置，“你坐这边吧，一会儿千万别闹。”  
“呜……柚子哥嫌弃我……呜呜呜呜呜呜呜，我，呜呜呜——”麟羽嘴一撇，又开始掉眼泪，“我……”  
麟羽下半句话还没说出口，就被蓝柚给堵了回去——蓝柚在他的唇上轻轻碰了一下，同时安抚似的拍了拍他的后背。  
“这样行了吧。”蓝柚看着彻底安静下来的麟羽，松了一口气，“乖啊。”  
麟羽似乎有些懵地点了点头。  
蓝柚以为他终于平静下来了，放心地连好了摄像头和麦克风，正式开始直播冲时长了。  
麟羽确实安静了下来，他坐在离蓝柚不远的地方，进到蓝柚的直播间蹲着。  
到目前为止都还顺利，麟羽没再闹腾了，安安静静地盯着屏幕，不知道在想什么。蓝柚安心地打完了三局巅峰赛，稍微活动了一下脑袋的时候忽然觉得室内的温度是不是有点升高，他莫名其妙地觉得有些燥热。  
“这会儿为什么这么热啊？你调空调度数了？”蓝柚抬手扇了扇风，扭头去问坐旁边的麟羽。  
“啊？我没有啊。”麟羽眨了眨眼睛。  
「靠？zha男居然一直在旁边？」「柚子哥不叫zha男来一起打游戏吗！」「这不对劲啊？？？麟羽坐旁边半天了怎么都没出个声的？！！」「麟羽咋回事儿？今天不直播就算了，还在别人的直播间出没，嘤嘤嘤」这样的弹幕划过去一片，蓝柚不知道该怎么回答她们的问题，干脆选择性地无视了大多数弹幕的内容。  
“你调低一点？”蓝柚把目光收回来，然后又开了一局，“他今天不播，嗯……他说他不玩。”  
「靠，zha男你变了！你不爱我们了！」「柚子哥柚子哥，让麟羽过来露个脸嘛」「麟羽gg没事吧，要好好休息啊！！」弹幕又刷起来一层。  
空调遥控器滴滴了两声，蓝柚这边的游戏也开局了。但是蓝柚总觉得自己不太对劲，似乎不是空调温度的问题，是他自己身上的问题。  
他感觉到，自己的脑子有点不清醒。  
大概是因为屋子里的烟味太重了。蓝柚想。  
这一局游戏打的稀里糊涂的，虽然最后还是赢了，但是好几次因为他的判断错误送了人头，蓝柚揉了揉太阳穴，准备去开一点窗户。  
麟羽就是这时候走到他身后来的。  
“干嘛？”蓝柚抬头看向麟羽的眼睛。  
麟羽没说话，伸手关掉了摄像头。  
然后他绕到旁边去，低头吻住了蓝柚的嘴唇。  
这个吻有些来势汹汹，似乎想要占有什么。蓝柚懵了，本来就有点不清醒的脑袋在麟羽浑身那股浓度过高的信息素的刺激下更加混沌，于是开始不受控制地迎合着面前这个人唇舌的挑逗。  
「？？？？？？？」「卧槽什么情况？？？？」「？？？？？？？？？？渣男怎么回事？？？」「我靠这什么奇妙的声音？？？」  
虽然没了摄像头，但是麦克风依然在兢兢业业地工作，两个人的声音还是被录进去了一些，直接导致直播间弹幕的爆炸。  
“直播没关……直播……唔！”蓝柚断断续续地提醒道。  
麟羽这才把蓝柚稍微放开了一下，然后冲着麦克风“喂”了两声。  
“你们的柚子哥还有事，先下播了，拜拜。”  
然后他切断了直播。

蓝柚直接被麟羽拐到了楼上的宿舍里去。  
麟羽反手锁了门，转身把蓝柚按在门板上就啃。烟草味在不太大的房间内迅速弥漫开来，之前在直播房间那边不太明显的柚子味，在这里也变地浓郁起来。  
“麟羽……别……”蓝柚试图推了推面前这个人，但是由于Omega自身天性对Alpha的服从，或者是自己发懵的头脑，他发现自己反抗的力气出奇的小。  
麟羽到是放过了他的嘴唇，低头把脑袋埋在对方的颈间，鼻翼轻抽，似乎找到了一丝慰藉，暂时安静了一下。  
“麟羽，麟羽！”蓝柚的手停在半空中，不知道应该伸手拍拍自己身上这个看起来很委屈的人的背，还是趁现在把人从自己身上撂下去，“亲够了吧，你别再……”  
“柚子哥。”麟羽抬头看向蓝柚的眼睛，突然笑了，然后伸手探向对方脖子后面的腺体。  
蓝柚忽然感到一丝不对劲。  
“你是不是发情了？”  
“你在说什么？我没……”蓝柚转移开了和麟羽对视的目光，刚想开口反驳，却发现好像被对方说中了。  
无声的火从小腹一直窜到大脑，覆在腺体上轻轻摩擦的手指成了扯断蓝柚脑内最后一根理智的罪魁祸首。  
想要，想吸收那股参杂在自己信息素里的烟草味来做镇定剂，想要什么来浇灭身体里的火。  
蓝柚对着麟羽眨了眨眼睛，主动送去了一个吻。  
接下来的事情发生地顺理成章。  
可怜的外套和运动裤被扔到了地板上，衣摆被掀到胸口以上，麟羽温热的唇覆在蓝柚的乳尖。  
“柚子哥，这就硬了啊？”麟羽知道蓝柚脸皮薄，偏偏还要说荤话逗他。  
“你别说话……别看我！”蓝柚拼命地挡住脸，气息不稳的声音断断续续，耳朵红得快要滴血。  
乳尖在麟羽唇舌的挑逗之下变得通红挺立，微微泛着写水光，更像一颗熟透的果。  
“别……别弄了……”蓝柚身上哪哪都敏感，根本禁不住这种程度的刺激。  
他无意识的夹了夹腿，性器前端冒出来一点白色的液体，随着麟羽的动作而被蹭到了他的衣摆上。  
“好，那我不弄了。”  
蓝柚感受到胸口温热的离开，接着是麟羽还有些冰凉的手探过来，堪堪堵住他的马眼。  
“放手！”想要发泄出来的情绪在蓝柚脑内乱作一团，现在的他难受得快要爆炸。  
“啧，柚子哥，这是求人的态度吗？”麟羽眯了眯眼睛，指甲不轻不重地划过蓝柚性器的前端，激起对方的浑身战栗。  
烟草味铺天盖地，像是要吞没什么一样。  
“麟羽……麟羽哥……”蓝柚的声音里带了些哭腔，“求你了……让我射……”  
这谁顶得住啊？  
被喷了一手的麟羽想。

Omega的肠液分泌得很多，尤其是发情期的时候，这让麟羽毫不费力地就插进去两根手指，蜜液在指间迸出暧昧的声响，让蓝柚更加羞怯，不自觉的就伏在了麟羽的背上，咬着麟羽肩头的布料，小声嘤咛着。  
麟羽一直记得蓝柚敏感点的位置，所以手指有意无意地就往那边送。他能感受到趴在自己的蓝柚的颤抖和突然急促的呼吸，还有从嘴角泄出的呜咽。  
然后他抽回了手指，在蓝柚耳边轻轻地说：  
“你知道，我最满意的器官是什么吗？”  
“什……！”突如其来的问题让蓝柚来不及思考，等到他反应过来的时候，已经被那个“最满意的器官”钉在了原地。  
粗大的性器代替了只能隔靴搔痒的手指，让蓝柚的神经瞬间紧绷起来。他的敏感点不太深，所以几乎每一次的抽送都会从那上面碾过去，蓝柚甚至能感受到被自己的穴肉紧紧绞住的性器上血管的形状。  
“唔嗯……麟羽，别……慢……一点。”蓝柚紧紧咬着下嘴唇，从嘴角漏出的破碎喘息声里带着些求饶的味道。  
“别慢？”麟羽刚尝到自己渴望许久的味道，怎么会轻易放过对方，“好，听你的。”  
“不是……！我……呃啊！”  
蓝柚想辩驳些什么，却被麟羽的一个深顶堵了回去。他整个人像是被按了静音键一样，张着嘴，却发不出声音。  
囊袋拍击臀肉的声音回荡在不大的房间里，夹杂着啪啪的水声和精液腥檀的气味，生出几分荒淫的味道。烟草味混合着柚子的清香，竟催生出一股奇妙的、令人上瘾的香气来。  
蓝柚刚刚被迫转了个身，后穴高强度的刺激让他把床单已经抓得不成样子了。偏偏易感期的Alpha总有些食髓后的意犹未尽，明明哭了一整天，却还有多过的体力在这种事情上。  
“金时利。”麟羽忽然喊了一声蓝柚的真名。  
“干什么……”蓝柚有些有气无力地问。  
“我可以标记你吗？”麟羽吸了吸鼻子，“终身的那种。”  
“……”蓝柚愣了一下，脑子里第一个念头是和这个人结伴同行到也不亏，“好……”  
腺体上覆盖上了新的牙印，伴随着生殖腔里彻底成结，两个人之间的联系被彻底保存了下来。  
蓝柚因为体力不支已经昏睡过去了，麟羽稍微收拾了一下有些凌乱的床，然后在蓝柚的额头上印下一个吻。  
“晚安。”

凌晨三点二十五分，麟羽终于出现在了炸了半宿的粉丝群里。  
麟羽：  
等第二天蓝柚腰酸背痛地从麟羽旁边起床的时候，莫名其妙地收到了许多人的关心和疼爱，还有刷了上千条的“祝ly²999”的消息。  
蓝柚：？  
至于那场意外的直播，虽然没有保存下来，但是录屏的部分已经变成了镇圈之宝，到现在都还挂在ly²超话的首页。  
可喜可贺，可喜可贺。


End file.
